Snape's Girlfriend
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: When going for Occulemcy lessons, Harry finds out about someone...


A/N: First attempt at a story like this. For a friend, really. It's because I said I would write it and she did ask me when I told her about my first story, "Harry Potter meets Lord of the Rings, a tale", that could she be with Snape. So instead, since our AP tests are over(YAY!) to celebrate I'm wrote this. And she really does speak the way I write her words and its hard to write like that.  
  
Disclaimer: If I could write or imagine like J.K. Rowling, I would not have to use her characters to write with.  
  
Harry was walking to his dreaded Occulemency lessons with Snape. However, the last few were a little better, as were his potions classes. This was very strange seeing as Snape loathed Harry with a fiery passion. Now, however, Snape was treating everyone humanly, even Harry and his fellow Gryffindors.  
  
As he neared the dungeon classroom, Harry heard two distinct voices. They were a man's (Snape) and a woman's. 'Wait,' Harry thought, 'a woman's voice?? What was going on?' Harry had never heard the woman's voice before. Slowly and quietly, Harry crept to the room in which his lesson would be in. To his surprise that was where the voices were coming from. As quietly as possible, Harry pressed his ear to the door. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'I wish I had one of the extendible ears, that could really help now and keep me away from the door.' The voices became more audible when Harry pressed his ear to the door.  
  
"You have to go, Amy." Snape said.  
  
"I don't want to go, let me stay, I'll just be in the shadows, he won't see me." Amy protested.  
  
"No, Potter will notice, and I also don't want anyone, let alone him, to know that I'm seeing you." Snape said.  
  
"Why are you keeping me a secret?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because, at this moment in time, it can not look like I am communicating with anyone, let alone seeing someone, even if it has nothing to do with anything I'm doing." Snape said.  
  
"Well, your a bad person then." Amy said sounding hurt.  
  
"But I love you and I don't wan to see you hurt or entangled in this mess." Snape said sounding, to Harry's surprise for he did not think Snape could sound this way, soothing.  
  
Harry, who had listened to this whole exchange, chose that moment to make himself known, by laughing and, not very well, trying to conceal that laughter. Harry tried to get away from the door quickly, but not quickly enough.  
  
Bang! The door burst open and Snape, looking around, grabbed Harry by the collar and through him into the room. Harry looked around and saw who the female voice belonged to. She had long raven black curly hair and ice blue eyes. She was sitting on the desk and wore emerald green wizards robes. Harry screwed up his eyes (A/N: I had to put that it appeared so much in the 5th book.) to see if he could read the expression on her face, but to no avail. Amy looked at Harry and wondered, a little, why Snape was tutoring him, even though he hated Harry. Her eyes made the familiar accent to his scar but Harry, for once, did not notice, he was to shocked that Snape was having better luck with girls than he was.  
  
"What did you hear, Potter!?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Nothing." Harry lied.  
  
"Liar, what did you hear?" Snape asked.  
  
"Maybe he didn't hear anything and just showed up laughing about some joke," Amy began, "or maybe he's a bad person and a liar and should tell us what he did hear."  
  
"All right, I heard about how Amy doesn't want to leave, you know, Professor, I could just not have my lesson for tonight..." Harry said.  
  
"No, I promised to have you know this and how to defend yourself. Amy could watch." Snape said.  
  
"Sound like fun," Amy said, "but here's a fun thing, it better not take so long or a fun game called death will happen."  
  
So the lesson went ad usual. Harry relived most of his worst memories, or in general, his memories. He was knocked on his feet most of the time, with Snape's degrading comments about how he wasn't trying, even thought he was. Amy watched in wonder, although she was a witch, she had never really heard about Occulemcy. She has heard the word before but never knew what it was about. She watched intently and marveled at how good Snape was. She did, however, feel some pity towards Harry. She could only guess how hard this was. She also felt pity because she was hearing Snape comment on the memories he was unlocking and now thought Harry's life must be awful.  
  
Knowing that she still wanted to have dinner with Snape, Amy became very aware of the time. Even though they were just going to be in his office, it was still special, seeing as how she had to Apporate to Hogsmeade and sneak in to Hogwarts. 'Damn Umbridge!' Amy thought 'She should die with a switchblade. I'll switchblade her! Or push her off seven small cliffs!' While Amy was having fantasies about killing Umbridge, Harry had finally manage to repeal Snape's attack and was getting a glimpse at how Snape had meet Amy.  
  
Snape was in London. In Diagon Alley, he had seen Amy for the first time. They meet in the apothecary. He had the courage to talk to her and she had been interested. They had spent the day together. Amy did not know that Snape was a former/ was a Death Eater, but she was fascinated about his job at Hogwarts. She was American and had moved to London to work for the Ministry of Magic. She, however, did not have their views on Harry Potter or anything else really. Since she was American, she had not gone to Hogwarts. She wanted to see it badly. So everything Snape said about it was fascinating.   
  
They had dinner in the Leaky Cauldron for the rest of the week. It was just before Snape was to go back to Hogwarts. They knew that Umbridge was getting the job Snape really wanted and Amy felt bad about it. When Snape had to leave, they said they would write. Amy had gone to Hogsmeade before, during Halloween and sometime in November and they had spent the winter holidays together. Amy really did love Snape. This had been one of the first meetings since they had spent the holidays together.  
  
So Harry had learned about what was going on in Snape's and Amy's relationships. He could still not shake how Snape could be doing better with women then he was. Snape didn't have trouble talking with Amy like Harry had with Cho.   
  
Amy looked at her watch. It was almost 9:30 and Amy was getting hungry. She decided that it was time to have dinner. She, having seen what Harry went through, thought maybe he would like a bit of what they had.  
  
"Severus, I think it is time we had dinner," Amy said, "maybe Harry could just have a little, I think he might have missed dinner while he was here." This was actually the truth. Harry had been so obsessed with getting to the lesson and getting in over with, that he had skipped dinner.  
  
"Potter did you eat?" Snape asked.  
  
"Well, no, Professor, but I could go anyway, I'll be fine." Harry said.  
  
Amy still remembering his horrible life insisted that he stay. So Harry was going to stay to have something to eat with Snape and Amy. He was completely surprised when one of the house elves brought in so mexican food, that they obviously did not make.  
  
"How did you get that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I brought it with me." Amy said.  
  
So they all sat around the desk eating chicken flutas and chips and guacamole. There was also some rice and beans but Harry didn't eat that. He just sat and ate quietly while Snape and Amy talked about certain potions or the news or other things that Harry really did not want to hear. They had butterbeer to drink, but Harry thought he might have wanted to have pumpkin juice because the food was spicy.  
  
"Harry is your life really that bad?" Amy asked.  
  
Harry was taken aback bye the question and had to think about what she had meant. "Oh, not all of it, with the Dursley's, yeah but they just ignore me now. I think they kind of are scared of me or just don't want to admit I am alive. Other than that my life is ok. I play quidditch and am seeker on the Gryffindor team. No I was, stupid Umbridge banned me."  
  
"You got banned because you started a fight with Draco Malfoy on the field, even after you had won." Snape said smiling.  
  
"He started it-" Harry began.  
  
"And you acted upon it so therefore you started the fight." Snape said smiling broadly. "And do not argue with me Potter, or I will start to take points away from you."  
  
Amy was laughing at this and was having a good time. They were laughing and Amy was getting to know Harry Potter and now all the thoughts that he might be deranged left her mind completely. It was about ten o'clock when Harry realized what time it was. This was not good because, even thought he was older, he still had to be in his common room at this time of night.  
  
"Ah, Professor, could I go and possibly have a note saying I was here, and not just wondering the halls?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Potter, you chose to stay here and I know that you can probably sneak perfectly well back to Gryffindor Tower." said Snape with a grin.  
  
"Goodnight Harry, oh and your aunt and uncle are bad people and I think they should be switchbladed!" said Amy with a smile.  
  
Harry thought that that might be a good thing, but he wasn't actually sure. He was sort of glad that he did not say were he lived or that he spent some of his summers with the Weasley's, leaving the Dursley's alone and with out him to see what was going on. Although to have them dead and to possibly be able to live with Sirius or by himself or possibly alone. 'No,' Harry thought, ' that wouldn't be right, or would it?' He had to leave before he actually gave her the address. Amy and Snape began to kiss and Harry left, very quickly.  
  
So that is how Harry found out that Snape had a girlfriend and how Harry really had to knock before his lessons.  
  
A/N: Yeah so this is a one shot, I think. Unless I get a lot of reviews, maybe it won't be. hint, hint. My friend Amy really does talk like that and does like Snape. I don't, however. So yeah, Amy, here you go. 


End file.
